Dance Festival
by Nightfurylover1112
Summary: Hiccup and his friends are called back to Berk for their annual dance festival. They all have to pick someone to dance with and participate this year. Hiccup has to lead the dances and convince Astrid to be his partner but that is easier said than done. Set during Race to the Edge, RTTE - Hiccstrid - btw I CANNOT write summaries...
1. Finding Partners

It was a warm, sunny morning on dragons edge. Not too hot, not too cold. The sky was clear, a slight breeze in the air and no dragon hunter ships in sight. Yep, today was perfect. Well perfect to do work, in Hiccup's mind, but he decided that the riders could have the day off. They had done some solid work in the past week and they could really do with a break.

He walked to the clubhouse with Toothless trailing closely behind him. He entered to find all of them gathered around the table already eating breakfast.

'Hey Hiccup,' Tuff greeted, 'Heather made breakfast today and it. is. DE-LIC-IOUS!' He said licking his lips.

Hiccup went to a basket, got some fish for Toothless, then walked back to the table.

'Yeah, smells good' He answered as he took a seat next to Astrid.

He filled his plate with food and began eating.

'So Hiccup, what are we doing today?' Astrid questioned.

He swallowed his mouthful then answered, 'Uh nothing…'

'Wait WHAT?!' They all shouted, genuinely surprised.

'Yeah you heard me, you can all have the day off and relax.'

'Oh Yeah!'

'YES, we can use the boar pit today!'

'Meatlug and I are going to do some relaxing in our rock garden.'

'You losers do whatever you want, my beautiful face needs beauty sleep.'

Hiccup smiled, happy to see them like this. Usually they are arguing about one thing or another but it was a pleasure to see them have a normal conversation sometimes.

He turned to astrid, 'What are you going to do today?'

She thought for a minute, but nothing came to her mind, 'I don't really know…' She replied honestly.

'Well if you like, you could come with me and Toothless to this new island we just discovered.'

She smiled. A whole day with Hiccup is more than she could ever ask for.

'I'd love to Hiccup.' Just as she finished talking, a green Terrible Terror landed on her shoulder, squawking loudly in her ear.

'Oooh, Terror Mail!' Fishlegs said excitedly.

She let the dragon perch on her arm as she removed the letter tied to its left leg.

On the front of the letter it had Stoick's name on it so she handed it to Hiccup without reading it.

'It's from your dad,' She said as he gently took it from her.

He read the letter with a look of disappointment on his face.

 _"Hiccup, as you should know, next week is our annual dance festival. I want you and all your friends back on Berk for it. Also you are all old enough to dance so you will be participating whether you like it or not. Find a partner and learn to dance._

 _Hiccup you will be leading the dances so I want you back on Berk at least three days before so I can get you some proper clothes._

 _And that is an order._

 _Signed, Chief of Berk._

As he finished reading it out to them, they had already began fighting.

'Puh-lease Fishface, you are never going to find a partner.' Snotlout mocked.

'Yeah neither are you Snotty.' Tuff quipped

'Guys, guys, break it up,' Hiccup said, standing between them all. 'You can spend today finding a dance partner, then tomorrow we'll all leave for Berk.'

They all head off in their different directions but Astrid remained with him in the clubhouse.

'So I guess we'll have to leave that new island trip for another day…' Hiccup stated.

'Yeah, it'll be easier that way and that island isn't going anywhere, we can go another time.' She said. 'I'm gonna go start packing… you should start too' She smiled and walked out, heading for her hut.

Hiccup did the same but thinking about how to ask Astrid for the dance the whole way.

He spent the whole afternoon trying to muster up the courage to ask her to be his partner.

Finally he decided that he should ask before Snotlout or someone else asked.

He slowly walked up the pathway to her hut. Thinking about what he was going to say when she opened the door. So far he had nothing at all. He started panicking when he realised he was standing right in front of her hut.

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup nervously knocked on her door and waited patiently. He flinched when she opened it but tried to put on a normal face.

'Uhh, Astrid!' He blurted out. 'H-hi Astrid, hi Astrid, H-hi.'

Why is Thor's name was he stuttering?

She raised an eyebrow 'Are you okay Hiccup?'

'Y-yes I-i'm… f-f-fine!'

'You're stuttering' She started slowly, 'You haven't done that in years.'

She eyed him carefully noticing how he stepped back in fear when she came forward.

'You're acting like I'm going to kill you, though I must say it is quite amusing.' She said with a grin.

'Y-yeah' He laughed awkwardly 'I just came to ask…' He paused, unsure how to ask her without having his head chopped off.

'Hiccup, just say it, I'm not going to kill you' She joked, but he took it quite seriously and didn't believe her.

'You're h-holding an a-axe…'

She looked at the weapon and then threw it far out of her reach.

He seemed a tiny bit reassured at that.

'Seriously Hiccup, what is it that you are soo afraid to ask me?'

'If I ask, you are going to kill me.'

'No, I promise I won't, now you can tell me.' She said hoping he would trust her. Why in Thor's name does he think that she would kill him anyway?

He took a deep breath, determined to actually ask this time.

'Ok….. willyoubemydancingpartner?' He immediately recoiled away from her, covering his face with his arms, shielding himself from any axes or punches that might be coming his way.

He slowly peered through his fingers when he realised she wasn't about to kill him. Instead he saw her amusedly smiling at him.

Astrid honestly had no idea why he was soo scared to ask her, but in all honesty she was glad that she wasn't the one who had to ask him. Now that would have been terrifying.

But here he was, asking her to be his partner for the dance and she couldn't be happier.

'Sure Hiccup' She said, laughing at how surprised he looked at that.

'Wait, really?!'

'Yes.'

'Ok, uh, wow, umm, yeah I've got to go now, so uhh bye?'

She laughed, he was still stunned by her response and didn't know what else to say.

'Haha, yeah ok bye Hiccup' She smiled, he really is a dork.

Wow, that could have gone way worse, he thought.

He hurriedly walked down the path back to his hut. Smiling every step of the way.

Hiccup was still unable to believe what just happened. He felt like the luckiest guy Midgard to have Astrid Hofferson as his partner for the dance.

He was about to take the path leading up to his hut when he heard Astrid call him.

'Hiccup, wait up!'

Oh Thor, its only been two minutes, did she change her mind already?

'Hey Astrid, whats up?' He asked.

'Oh nothing, just wondering if you wanted to go for a walk, I mean we have the day off don't we?'

'Yeah why not' He smiled.

The began walking with no real destination, just savouring their time together.

'So…' Astrid said, breaking the silence, 'has everyone else picked a partner yet?'

'I'm pretty sure Heather is going with Fishlegs and Tuffnut is still content on going with chicken' He said laughing.

She laughed as well.

'Yeah I'm not sure if Snotlout has convinced Ruff yet.' She said with a grin.

'Haha, I doubt he ever will, but it surprises me that he didn't ask you.' Hiccup stated in a sort of relieved tone.

'Oh believe me he did, but only when I pounded him into the ground did he get the message.' She said laughing.

Silence fell upon them once again. Both of them were smiling as they began walking back towards the huts.

 **Ok so thats the first chapter done! I swear, writing is soo hard!**

 **Anyway Thanks for reading!**


	2. Back To Berk

**Important! - (If you don't want to read the whole note please just read the last bit, at the bottom)**

 **This story got very confusing to write after season 4 came out. I started it during season 3 and didn't update until now :(**

 **But this won't make sense if I tie it into the new season so I'm just going to leave it as it was.**

 **PLEASE READ THIS /**

 **Just to clarify: This story is set in season 3! Hiccstrid are not together yet, but will be by the end of this story :)**

* * *

The riders had all packed what they needed for the trip and head off for Berk. The sky was clear, calm and thankfully there were no dragon hunters. The flight home was uneventful for most of the time, just a few little conversations here and there.

Listening to Snotlout still trying to convince Ruff to be his partner was a bit of a headache but she finally agreed towards the last stretch of the ride home.

Heather and Windshear were positioned in the middle the formation, but began falling behind as her rider became lost in her thoughts. Astrid and Stormfly picked up on this and slowed down for her to catch up with them.

'You okay?' Astrid asked in a concerned tone.

'Yeah… I'm just kinda, sorta, a little bit… really nervous.' She admitted. 'I don't think I have ever been to one of these festivals. I mean I've heard of them a lot and I know how most things work but I just don't know if I'll be welcome there.'

'What are you talking about Heather?' She almost laughed. 'You are always welcome on Berk.'

'It's not that… I mean, don't I need to enter the hall with my family and pay respect to the chief with gifts and offerings?' Heather said, a bit deflated. 'I mean I don't even have a family, Stoick isn't my chief and I have nothing to offer.'

'Heather, first of all things have changed on Berk,' Astrid comforted. 'We don't follow traditions as seriously as we used to. You can go with Fishlegs' family, he won't mind.'

Upon hearing his name, Fishlegs and Meatlug flew back to where the girls were talking. 'Of course you are coming with the Ingermans Heather, I thought that was clear to you.' He smiled at her.

Heather was slightly relieved from her thoughts at that and smiled back.

'And second,' Astrid started, 'You don't need to offer gifts.'

'I mean, considering our Chief is Stoick The Vast, who doesn't really care for inanimate objects and our Heir is Hiccup…you know what he's like.' She laughed.

Out of nowhere, Hiccup and Toothless flew up between them.

'So, whatcha you guys talking about, I heard my name.' He said, smiling.

'Oh nothing, Astrid was just talking about how humble you are.' Heather smiled wickedly at her.

'Why, thank you Astrid.' Hiccup joked.

Astrid just glared at Heather with a look that clearly said, "You won't get away with this"

They all flew in silence for the rest of the trip until they could see Berk on the horizon.

'Ok gang, were almost there,' Hiccup said, relieved.

They circled around the island once, then landed in the center of the plaza but were completely caught off guard with all the chaos. There were vikings rushing everywhere, buying clothes, carrying stuff up to the great hall, selling goods and the women of the village were busily taking orders for dresses and tunics to be stitched or embroidered.

'Wow, I totally forgot how much I hated this,' Snotlout complained.

'This is worse than last year's Snoggletog preparation,' Tuff said.

'Okay, I'm heading home to get some rest, you guys should too,' Hiccup said as he walked away with Toothless behind him.

Everyone went to their houses without protest. Heather went with Fishlegs and got some fish for Meatlug and Windshear before introducing herself to the Ingermans.

Hiccup opened the door to his house and entered, but was shocked to find his dad sitting on his chair, carving wood.

He let Toothless inside before shutting the door. 'Dad, what are you doing here?' He asked. 'Have you seen the village, it's total chaos out there.'

'HICCUP!' His booming voice echoed through the room as he came up to greet his son in another bone crushing hug.

As soon as he let go of him, Hiccup sucked as much air as he could back into his lungs.

'Hiccup, I have two days off from chiefing,' He started. 'The village decided to run the festival themselves this year and impress me.'

'I can see how well that's going.' Hiccup replied sarcastically.

'Aye, but that means I have tomorrow to buy some good clothes for you, I expect you to come along and pick what you want.' He finished firmly.

Hiccup just groaned. 'But Daaaad, what's wrong with… this.' He gestured to himself.

'Hiccup, you need to wear something formal-'

'But-'

'No buts, you are coming whether you like it or not.'

Hiccup sighed in defeat and walk up to his room.

Toothless heated up his stone, curled up, then laughed at Hiccup and went to sleep.

'Lucky dragon.' Hiccup murmured jealously, then went to bed as well.

The next morning, Hiccup got up and walked downstairs to have breakfast. He found his dad already eating and a plate sitting beside him with bread and eggs for himself. He started eating and enjoyed it a lot more than he usually would have. Back at the Edge, Tuff had banned eggs as food so they had to eat plain bread and yak butter.

It felt good to be back at home and have someone else cook for you.

Silence dawned on them for a while so hiccup decided to start a conversation.

'So dad, what are you going to wear?' He asked absentmindedly.

'This.' He said, referring to his normal attire.

'Oh come on!' Hiccup whined. 'How come you can wear _that_ , but I can't wear this?'

'Hiccup, I am the chief, I can wear whatever I want as long as I have that fur cape as well.' He grinned. 'And I am also your father, so I decide what you wear.'

Hiccup just huffed. 'Well can you please tell me why I can't wear this?'

He just laughed, 'Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup…'

Stoick, got out of his seat and walked over to his son. Hiccup stood up as well.

'Hiccup,' He said running his rough hands over his leather armour. 'You can't wear leather to a function like this.' He pulled at his red sleeves. 'You are expected to wear clothes from the finest silk, not this cheap cotton.

'This outfit was just not made for this kind of thing.' Stoick reasoned in a more gentle tone.

Hiccup was running out of things to say and said the first thing that came to mind 'But Astrid likes it too.'

He turned red, realising what he'd said and wishing he didn't.

Stoick just grinned.

'Oh, then we'll have to find something she'll like even more, won't we?'

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! :D**

 **I am soo sorry for the VERY late update, I promise to make it up to you guys. Next chapter should be coming soon! Once again, thanks for reading!**


	3. Proper Clothes

After eating, the two Haddocks walked outside and began their tour around the town square. They walked into every stall, much to Hiccup's disapproval.

So far they had been to almost every available spot but they still hadn't found anything to Hiccup's liking.

Finally Stoick took him to the most sought after tailor in Berk. Her skills were highly appreciated and loved by all. Only the richest traders managed to buy some of her work.

The old lady proudly showcased all her best works explaining the importance of each one. Finally she showed them her latest design.

It was a beautiful red fabric, it looked soo soft and had the most detailed design on the hems Hiccup had ever seen.

The old lady noticed how intrigued he was and took the opportunity to give him all the details.

'It is made from the finest silk, dyed with the best dye and finished with the most intricate gold embroidery you can find.' She said.

'Do you like it Hiccup?' Stoick asked hopefully.

'Of course I like it dad, but this is way too much.' Hiccup said, staring at the beautiful designs on the fabric. 'Also why in Thor's name would you buy something this expensive when I am only going to wear it once?'

'Hiccup, as the Heir of Berk, you can get it for free.' He said

'What!?' That didn't seem right to him. 'Dad, this isn't fair, I'm no different from all the other villagers.'

The tailor listened carefully and decided she should help the two of them. She understood that Hiccup was a very modest person and doesn't like to be treated differently than everyone else.

'I can make you a deal, young Hiccup.' She said thoughtfully. 'I'll make your clothes and all the offcuts will be given to the another stall in the plaza. That way, someone else will able to use the fabric for a cheap price.'

'How does that sound Hiccup?' Stoick asked.

He thought about it for a while and decided that it would be okay.

'Okay dad, thats fine.'

His dad and the tailor smiled. 'Okay then, lets get some measurements.'

She got her yarn and wrapped it around his waist once. Keeping her finger where it was, she put a mark on the fabric and then moved on to measure his chest. Repeating the same process, she did his arms and wrist as well.

Once the measuring was done, Hiccup and Stoick left. They were to come pick up the clothes in three days.

The next day, on the other side of the plaza, Astrid was having the same problem with her mother.

'No, no dear, you need something softer than that.'

'No Astrid, that is too plain.'

'Astrid, look at that colour, it doesn't match your style.'

Astrid was becoming more and more irritated with every word her mother said. Why couldn't she just let her pick some fabric and go home?

Once again she and her mother walked to another stall. But this time something caught Astrid's eye. The most beautiful red fabric she had ever seen and when she saw the embroidery she couldn't help but fall in love it.

'Oh my!' Her mother saw it and quickly began examining it from every angle. 'This is beautiful Astrid, if you want it I'll get it for you.'

'Are you sure mom?' She said looking at the designs again. 'It looks like it'll be really expensive.'

'Don't worry about that dear, if you want it, then you will have it.'

Her mother talked to the lady running the stall.

'Oh my Thor! Is that it?! That is very cheap for a fabric this delicate.' Astrid's mother was shocked, she would have to buy this before someone else did.

'I'll take it!' She said quickly and paid the lady. Then she left her to do what she needed.

The lady took Astrid's measurements and put the fabric away from the ones on sale.

As the two of them walked out, Astrid smiled. How did something soo beautiful end up in her hands? It would be a mystery but she knew for sure that she was very lucky her mother cared soo much for her.

Though the entire time she kept thinking about Hiccup. What would he wear? Did his dad make him wear a fur cape? Is he as worried about this dance as I am?

All she wanted to do was talk to him, but she knew wouldn't see him until the night of the festival.

Three days had passed and Astrid went to collect her dress with her mother. They entered the stall once more and saw the lady waiting with a box. She handed it to Astrid.

'Now this dress must only be washed if absolutely necessary, do not wear it in the sun or the colour will wear away and no training in it Astrid.' She informed half laughing.

Astrid laughed as well. Everyone on Berk knew how much she loved to train.

'Don't worry, I don't think I'll be able to move in it anyway.' She joked

The lady suddenly had a very serious look on her face. 'Oh, no dear, this dress is made of the softest silk, it'll feel like you are wearing nothing.'

'Oh okay, I'll take good care of it, thank you soo much.' Astrid turned and walked away with her mom.

Astrid went home and tried the dress on for the first time and she couldn't believe it. The lady was right, it really did feel like she wasn't wearing anything. It was soo soft and comfortable to wear. Her mother did the dress up from the back and told her to turn around.

'Oh my,' She started crying.

'Mom are you okay?'

'You're so beautiful.' She stood there admiring her daughter.

'Thanks mom.'

'Here,' She said, holding up a metal shield so she should see herself.

'Wow, this dress is amazing!' Astrid's eyes stared at the bold scarlet colour of the dress, before trailing the embroidery on the edges of the sleeves, around the collar and on the very bottom of the dress.

The gold pattern was extremely intricate.

It was hand weaved and every little pattern looked like it had taken years to do so.

The fitting was spot on.

It wasn't too tight but framed her body perfectly.

The neck cut wasn't too deep or too high.

The sleeves reached all the way to her wrists and had a very elegant looking piece of fabric that was a bit longer than the rest.

This dress was definitely perfect, and as much as Astrid would want to deny it, she did like it very much.

Her mother had her fold it neatly and put it back in the box so it wouldn't get dirty. She placed it in a chest away from any sort of leakage or dust.

This dress had be perfect for the dance.

For Hiccup.

Hiccup and Stoick went to collect his clothes from the tailor. She had it all ready and handed it to them so they could be on their way.

Hiccup went home and tried it on immediately. Stoick had to help him get the tunic over his head. He didn't want any rips before the night. He smoothed it out and looked at his reflection in awe.

'That's my boy!'

'Wow dad, this is more comfortable than I thought.' Hiccup said moving his arms and legs to see how much he could move.

His tunic was bit longer than his usual one, this one ended just above his knees. The fitting was perfect and he loved the feeling of the silk against his skin

The gold design was the exact same one on Astrid's dress, but Hiccup didn't know that.

His sleeves had the cut Astrid's did too.

His pants were a darker shade of red and were a a lot softer than his usual leggings.

After getting his fathers approval and admiring the clothing for the last time, he too folded it up neatly and packed it away.

 **Okay, I hope it uploaded correctly this time!**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

 **For the last or second last chapter in this story, I was planning to do a song fic.**

 **Just wondering if you guys had any suggestions for songs I could use.**

 **Or if you think a song fic would ruin this story please let me know.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading!**


	5. Perfect Without Practice

**Note: I am the worst at writing long chapters… I can barely write anything over 1000 words.**

A week had passed and it was the night of the festival. Everyone was dressed in extravagant clothing and had smiles on their faces.

The vikings were all headed up to the Great Hall together in their families, where the chief and heir would be waiting to greet each clan.

Inside the Great Hall, just in front of the large doors, Stoick was sitting on his chair with Hiccup standing next to him. Hiccup was dressed in his new clothes, standing tall and proud as a chief should be.

The musicians had finished setting up their instruments and were now just rehearsing some of the songs they would play.

After a little while, Stoick ordered for the doors to be opened and to let the vikings in. The large doors creaked loudly as Gobber opened them slowly, revealing a long line of viking families on the stairs.

He allowed the first family in to the hall.

"Good to see ya chief, you too Hiccup," Hagard said, speaking for his wife and children.

"Good to see ya too Hagard, how are the little lads?" He asked smiling at his two little boys.

The boys were shy, but were taught not to show any weakness to their chief. Hiccup just frowned as they tried to put on a brave face from behind their mother's dress.

The vikings talked for at least two minutes.

Finally he shook Stoick's hand and patted Hiccup's back. The family then walked past them to the back of the great hall.

The Haddocks had to repeat this about a million times over. Greeting every family was getting a bit boring for Hiccup, but he didn't say anything to disappoint his father.

Occasionally, things would get a bit awkward for Hiccup when the the Jorgensons or Ingermans would walk in, but he could live with that.

Hiccup was very impatiently waiting for everyone to enter so he could go do something else. He was especially waiting to see Astrid, since he hadn't seen her all week.

Finally, after a painfully long introduction with everyone else, the Hoffersons walked into the Great Hall. There he saw Astrid's parents and Astrid herself. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

His eyes trailed every part of her beautiful dress, he looked at her hair, which wasn't tied this time. He looked at the fabric on her dress and felt like he had seen it somewhere but couldn't place it.

She smiled at him gracefully and he smiled back.

She stood there and admired his attire. He looked soo good in it but yet it was still soo 'Hiccup.'

It looked painfully similar to something but she couldn't remember what.

After a moment of silent thoughts, the sudden realisation dawned on them both.

They were wearing matching clothes.

"DAD!" Hiccup cried, as he turned his head to face his father. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"MOM" Astrid whinged, "You knew all along, right?"

The parents all the shot each other knowing glances and smiled slyly.

"Alright you two," Stoick said with an awkward cough. "Off you go."

The two of them walked off quickly, trying to get away from their parents as fast as possible. They walked over to one of the tables where their friends were seated.

The other riders saw them coming over just stared in shock.

"Why are you two dressed the same?" Snotlout asked.

"Not our idea!" Came the answer from both of them.

"Oh My Thor!" Heather squealed as she got up from her spot next to Fishlegs. "Look at you guys, all dressed up in matching clothes!"

"Trust us, this wasn't planned." Hiccup stated quickly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever,' Ruff interrupted. "Can we eat now?"

"Um, Ruff?" Fishlegs spoke up, "I don't think it's a good idea to eat before a dance…"

Ruffnut just huffed.

Hiccup and Astrid breathed a sigh of relief that they had changed the topic. Hopefully they had already faced the most embarrassing part of the night and the rest would be a bit more dignified.

The two of them awkwardly sat down at the table with the gang but soon relaxed and laughed along with their friends.

The gang all sat around the table, talking about whatever came to mind. Every so often, silence would fall upon them but it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt nice to be at home, with their family and friends, all safe and sound.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" Stoick's booming voice echoed through the Great Hall.

The teens all jerked their heads towards the sound of their chief.

"Is he always that loud?" Astrid whispered to Hiccup.

"Well… Gobber did used to call him 'Stoick the Deafening' back when he was screaming out orders during dragon raids."

Astrid just rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to start off the dance festival with a little 'thank-you' speech." Stoick started.

"Wake me up when it's over." Snotlout said, while yawning and resting his head against the table.

"First off, I would like to thank you all for organising this entire event yourselves. It was a huge effort and I'm glad to see it all paid off."

"I'd also like to thank the dragon riders for coming home for the festival. I know that they didn't want to be here but I couldn't be happier knowing my son and his friends are on Berk and safe."

"Tonight, Hiccup and Astrid will be leading the dances so don't get in their way." He laughed.

'Yep,' Hiccup thought, 'Tonight would be more embarrassing than I assumed.'

The Berkians cheered as the pair walked towards the centre of the Great Hall. A huge space was cleared of tables and chairs, giving the vikings enough room to dance. There were lanterns lit all around them and the vikings made a large ring around the pair almost as if to enclose them incase they tried to escape…

Hiccup and astrid both shyly stepped on to the dance floor, trying to find one inch of this hall where someone wasn't eyeing them down. Everywhere they looked, they could see vikings smiling and cheering them on. Though the cheering gave them a bit of confidence, it was still a nerve wracking thing to do.

Neither of them had practice in dancing but once the music started, they locked eyes, locked hands, locked hearts and fell into a steady rhythm. They were standing face to face, moving their feet in sync with the music.

Suddenly there was no need for practice, they might not be the best at dancing, but nothing had ever felt soo right. They say that practice makes perfect, but this was perfect without practice.

 **Note:**

 **I am so SOO sorry! I say that I'll update soon and leave the story for like 2 weeks…**

 **I don't even have an excuse, I swear, every week I open this story and stare at it for five minutes before deciding I don't know how to finish this…**

 **But today I made my self stare at it until I finished it!**

 **I'd say there is one more chapter after this. But I won't say that I'll update it soon…**


End file.
